Song Stories
by HttydFan95
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots based on songs. I will update when one comes to me, or when a reviewer makes a request. Rated T because of the possibility of cuss words. Chapter Two: Spock has broken up with Uhura just before his Pon-Farr, which only gets worse when he sees her hanging out with the new guy. How will he cope?
1. Lose You

(A/N: Ok, peoples, here's a new chapter story for you since I am stuck on what to do next in Independence. I will take ideas for Independence, since I'm kind of desperate right now. So, what I am doing in this story, is taking songs, and making each chapter a short story based on the lyrics/meaning of the song. But, to kick off this story, this first chapter will be more like a songfic with lyrics included. I hope you like it!)

Carol followed Jim and the rest of the landing party through the halls of the Enterprise, matching her pace with Jim's.

"Why won't you let me be in the landing party?" she demanded.

Jim didn't answer as they walked into the transporting room, stepping onto his transporter pad along with Uhura, Spock, McCoy, and Sulu.

"Scotty, set coordinates for Romulan's capital," he ordered.

"Aye, sir." Scotty's hands flew across the controls; flipping switches and pressing buttons. "Ready, captain."

"Wait!" Carol interjected, stepping onto Jim's pad in front of him, so close that she could hear every breath he took. "Why won't you let me go?"

Jim was silent, not meeting her eyes.

"Jim, answer me!"

He kept staring at the floor, and her temper rose.

"James!"

Jim finally met her eyes. "You wouldn't understand."

"Yes, I would!"

"No, you wouldn't."

"Then explain!"

"I can't."

"Try!"

Jim finally nodded slightly, taking a breath and letting it out, then speaking loud enough so only she could hear.

"From the moment we met, I knew I was a goner. I told myself repeatedly 'I just can't lose her'. 'Cause everything about you is perfect to me, from the top of your head to the bottom of your feet."

Carol blinked at him, surprised. _He's _singing _to me?_ _Wow. But he's actually pretty good at singing..._

(chorus) "And if I lose you, I'll never be the same again. I'll mope around, hit the ground, and that's the end. This love is new, and I know you don't understand. But I'll just take you by the hand," he slid his hand into hers, "and let you know I can't lose you, I can't lose you." (end chorus)

Carol searched his face and could tell that he meant every word he sang. "But I can take care of myself! I'm not a child!"

"I know. But let me explain." Jim began singing once again. "I know you can take care of yourself, but it's a big world, and I can't help but worry, 'cause you're just a girl. Don't take this wrong, I know you can't see that though you're not a young girl it sometimes seems that way to me."

She nodded slightly, and Jim smiled a little as he repeated the chorus and went on to the bridge.

"And I'll kill myself to save you, and risk my life to protect you, because I love you, more than my own life." Jim sang the chorus one last time, and after the first 'I can't lose you' he finished softly, "Because I love you."

Jim studied her seriously. "Now do you understand?"

Carol threw her arms around him and in a hug, and he wrapped his arms around her, too. "Yes, I do understand. I never knew you cared for me that much."

"Well, now you do." He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

She smiled. "Love you, too."

They pulled away and the landing crew was watching them curiously. All except for Spock, Jim noticed.

_Nosy green blooded hobgoblin, _he thought. Then a scarier thought entered his mind: _that's what Bones always says. Great. I'm becoming exactly like him. Oh, horror of horrors._

Carol stepped off the pad, and Jim turned to Scotty.

"Beam us down," he commanded.

"Aye, captain."

As the white swirling lights circled them, Jim let himself smile. Finally, she understands.

(A/N: So, I hope you liked it! A virtual tribble to whoever can guess who wrote the song!)


	2. I Don't Care

**A/N: I have dubbed today my 'update day' so I can catch up on all of my stories! So, I have updated 'Independence', am updating this one, might update 'True Love' and MIGHT update Independence once again today. Maybe. Possibly if I get reviews. Okay, you guys. You know the song in the first chapter of this? 'Lose You'? I wrote it! I hope it was okay. Anyway, here's the second chapter!**

Spock walked along the street, heading to an appointment with Admiral Johnson when he saw _her. _

Uhura was laughing and talking with a man a little older than her while window shopping along the street. The man laughed back and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

Spock couldn't help feeling a bit of un-Vulcanlike jealousy flare as he watched Uhura and the new guy. He had heard about him, that Uhura had found him right around when they said goodbye. Spock came closer to them as he walked by and he resisted the urge to shake the man by the shoulders and tell him Uhura was _his._

_What is with me today? Oh, no. It can't be time for my Pon-Farr!_

Spock hurriedly walked away and, in an attempt to calm himself down, told himself, _I don't care. She doesn't matter. I don't love her anymore; he can have her if he wants to. I don't know why I keep forgetting even though I tell myself that every time. I guess I forgot again, for a second there, that I don't care anymore._

The next day, Spock was driving home from a late dinner with the crew of the Enterprise and he passed Uhura's house. Glancing at the driveway, he felt that now familiar flare of jealousy as he noticed the new guy's car in her driveway still.

_It's almost ten o'clock! Why in the world would he still be there?_

For a moment Spock considered pulling up to her house, marching in there, and giving the man a piece of his mind even as the man came out of the house carrying something and putting it in the cra, driving away. Then he quickly dismissed the thought by biting his tongue and keeping his calm façade even though he was boiling inside.

_I don't care. She doesn't matter. I don't love her anymore; if he wants he can have her. GAH! I don't know why it slipped my mind again; must be the Pon-Farr._

By the time Spock got home, he was longing Uhura so badly he barely noticed that the light on his answering machine was blinking. Spock pressed the button to play the message and Uhura's voice came on.

_**Hey, Spock, this is Uhura. I know we broke up a while ago, but I decided to leave this message anyway. My brother's been in town, but he just left. Spock, I miss you. Give me a call at…**_

She rattled off a number, but Spock wasn't listening.

_She wants me back._

Spock's brain went into overdrive.

_I still care. She's all that matters. I still love her, just like always, I've got to have her. I don't know why this crossed my mind, though I told myself all the time, and I know it's late to be driving over there, but I don't care._

Spock climbed into his car and started it, driving toward her house with a smile on his face.

_I don't care about the time. I care about _her_._

**A/N: So, I hoped you like this oneshot! The song it's based off of is called 'I Don't Care' by Blake Shelton! Review, OR ELSE…mwahhahahaha…**


End file.
